Zombieland
| rank = #2 | minimumpower = 0 | power = 214.83 | powerstat = | infantry = 88,400 | vehicles = 3 | aircraft = 0 | navy = o | ballistic missiles = 0 | nukes = 0 }} The Zombieland is an alliance which came into existence after the launch of Apple Server. History The alliance was inspired by the folklore of Zombies throughout the time. It was created to commemorate the 2012 Apocalypse (which never happened). It is composed of real life friends who live and breath zombies in all aspects and therefore have created their magical world called Zombieland. The alliance welcomes all individuals if they are looking for something new and unique. We are a laid back community who is highly organized and ready to FUCK SHIT UP! Foreign Affairs On 24 December 2012 Zombieland signed its very first treaty with the alliance of ROME. It was a high level treaty (MDoAP) between two like minded alliances in order to prosper together. (Upgraded) On 1 January 2013, Zombieland, ROME and Galt's Gulch came together and signed The Slaughter-House Accords (MDoAP Bloc). OFFICIAL CHARTER OF ZOMBIELAND Introduction We, the nations of the realm of Zombieland, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and promote the Zombie ethics. Article I: Admission Any nation wishing to join Zombieland that has requested membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances and is approved. Article II: Structure of Zombieland The Emperor The Emperor is the Sovereign of the alliance. As such, the Emperor has the sole power over all the affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. Every Emperor is appointed by their predecessor and ascends to the throne upon the termination of the latter's reign. In the absence of the Emperor, the Regent shall execute the duties of the Emperor. The Zombieland Government The Emperor can create any office and appoint any member to that office at his or her sole discretion. The Emperor can delegate power to said office to the extent that the Emperor deems appropriate. Such offices may, at the Emperor's discretion, create subordinate positions, delegate power to said positions and appoint members to them. The Emperor is the final authority on all matters and as such, any office, position or policy within the alliance may be altered or removed at the Emperor's will. The Ministry of Survival Ministers are appointed by the Emperor to assist them with running the Alliance. Ministers are part of the Triumvirate's council and provide their advice in all matters pertaining to the alliance. They help run the following fields of Zombieland; Internal Affairs, Defense, Commerce, Foreign Affairs. Article III: Expulsion from Zombieland Any nation member can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from Zombieland. In order for the motion to carry, a super majority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the voting nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 36 hours on expulsion votes and the expulsion will be carried as long as the nations who vote equal at least 10% +1 of the entire Zombieland membership. The Emperor can not be expelled from Zombieland. The Emperor can pardon any nation from expulsion. The Emperor can also expel members on his own initiative, without a vote. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter Any member nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the High Command. Discussion will take place among the High Command for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If the majority of the Imperial senate voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be taken to the Emperor and his council for final review. If the amendment is in the best interests of the Zombie Empire; then the charter will be amended. Each change to the charter mentioned in an Article IV amendment motion requires a separate vote for each change within the Article IV amendment thread for each change to be considered passed and carried. Wars Treaties Category:Alliance Category:Project Apple Category:Merged alliances